German Patent DE 44 19 221 C1 describes a suspension of a rear axle of a motor vehicle. The lateral guidance of the rear axle is effected via a Watt linkage, both of whose links on their respective one side in the marginal region are articulated on an axle tube and on their respective other side on the two ends of a swing arm rotatable about an axis. Based on the forward driving direction, the swing arm is arranged behind support points of the two links on the axle tube, so that the Watt linkage is of an arrowed design.
A torsion bar stabilizer is provided to reduce the lateral inclination of the vehicle structure when driving through curves, which is articulated on the vehicle structure via joints and on the axle tube via joints. The axle tube furthermore is cardanically supported on the vehicle structure via an elastic joint, which is arranged in a middle longitudinal plane of the vehicle, i.e., the joint allows a rotary movement of the axle tube about all three space axes. Furthermore, space is available between the axle tube and the Watt linkage for a depression for accommodating a spare wheel provided in the vehicle structure.
According to DE 44 19 221 C1 a highly complicated construction is described where an axle tube is provided that is torsionally rigid in all directions and suspended from a point of the body. Due to this arrangement, an additional U-shaped torsion bar stabilizer is required for reducing the lateral leaning when driving through curves.
Therefore, at least one object is to provide an improved suspension of a vehicle axle. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.